A number of problems exist with regard to serving soup in its many forms and viscosities with a single serving unit. There is a considerable difference in the characteristics of soups, stews, chiles and the like and accordingly, it is most difficult to provide a universal dispensing device which will handle all these various types of liquid or semi-liquid foods with equal facility.
In order to dispense measured quantities it has been relatively standard in the prior art devices to provide a single trap chamber or the like for measuring a predetermined single quantity into a container. However, such an approach results in an undue amount of garnish or soup solids in the first bowls out of a pot and a reduced quantity of such solids and hence, an inferior grade of soup, in successively dispensed quantities. Once permitted to settle, the soup solids cause the problem to repeat itself.
It is to this problem that the present invention is directed, namely, the provision of dispensing equipment which is equally adapted to highly liquid, semi-liquid, chunky or viscous soups, stews, and the like and which will deliver predetermined quantities of relatively standard quality either in rapid succession or at relatively random frequencies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel dispensing apparatus for serving measured quantities of hot soups, stews and other liquid food products.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a new and novel soup and stew and liquid food product dispensing apparatus which has self-contained, agitating and heating means and a multiple cavity volumetric discharge plate which dispenses predetermined sequences of unit volumes from a reservoir to thereby discharge known measured quantities of the food product.
Yet another object to the present invention is to provide a new and novel serving apparatus for soups, stews and liquid food products which is equally facile in its handling of highly-liquid, semi-liquid, chunky and or viscous food products and which is readily disassembled for cleaning purposes after a given use cycle.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.